UFFL Rookie Combine 2016
UFFL ROOKIE COMBINE 2016 Los Angeles, California (July 5-8, 2016) In preparation for the UFFL Draft, the California Dons organization offered to host the 2nd annual UFFL Rookie Combine at the Scorpion's Dome training facilities, which recently completed construction 11 months ago. The Dons contribute their state-of-the-art workout facilities, Animalympic-size swimming pool, and the Ron Portman indoor practice building, where most sports analysts and reporters will offer their analyses of the events. The Combine was delayed by two months, due to low attendance in 2015, however this was not the case for L.A.! The best and brightest of our football futures descended upon the city, ready to give it their all. The beautiful, sunny weather and warm heat did not effect the performances of the athletes, as it was an indoor event. ** To prevent discrimination or bias, the species or gender of each athlete has not been disclosed. Additionally, any references in the testimonials to the species performing has been removed. '' Nevertheless, here are the results from the participants in each event. Results ** J.J. Brockman (P), Raleigh Cooper (K), and Olaf Gundersen (K) did not participate in the Vertical Jump, Broad Jump, or Three-Cone Drill events. ---- Testimonials (in no particular order): 'Yuda Prajurit : One thing that should be stated about this guy is... Can he ever tire? One thing noticed was he never seemed to get to E or even near it. His motor is unbelieveable, couple that with his Balance of speed and power and high-field IQ. It's hard to see this guy not going quick. '''Steven Selvanis : "It made for a fun, but mind-widening experience, to be able to compare oneself to the other rookies, the competition ... but always more ways to improve." J.J. Brockman ': I think I did well for an old guy! I don't know how I could go better. 'Christian Wright ': Wright scored a top-of-the-class time on the 40, and also had one of the highest vertical jumps for a quarterback. His broad jump was average, and the less said about his 3-cone, the better. And why do they make bird quarterbacks bench 255 lbs anyway? '"Jumbo" Miller: Miller impresed at the 40-yd Dash, Bench Press, and Broad Jump, delivering some of the best performances among defensive linesfurs. His Vertical Jump was average, and he was notably behind the pack when it came to the Three-Cone Drill. Mike Moretti: The badger impressed scouts and reporters with his speed and agility, placing in the Top 5 for the agile events. He will be put on the chopping block later unless he works to improve his endurance, as 19 bench presses was below other members of the running back crew of 2016. Maurice Cyr ': Maurice Cyr has shown the asset in being a swift Defensive linemen with some strength to him, but would likely need a little more nurturing and patience from a team to develop him and see the full potential he could provide, should a team allow themselves to hold onto him. 'Vito Ligustica : 'Vito thought he could do better, but who doesn't expect to blow themselves out of the water? He spent a lot of time having fun, and even more time on the phone with his mom who was back in New York watching the combine trials on the TVs in her deli. He reassured her he was having a great time, and he wasn't going hungry. 'Chi Lim : Lim had a pretty lackluster combine, only really excelling in the 40. His jumps were both above average but not top-of-the-line, and he was dead-butt last in the three-cone for safeties. Jesse Oahu ': While being on the short side, Jesse has been a huge surprise during the combine in term on how she in a incredible shape. One of the fastest 40 yard dash in the combine, as well as impressive Vertical and broad jump and for her short stature, makes the feat even more impressive. She a real dynamo in the making as a wide receiver that could cause problem against less agile pass defense, especially on short passes plays. 'Jeremy Ross : Piece of cake! I'll be seeing you at the Draft! Travis Lockhart: He was focused and determined, keeping himself focused. Tyrell Hutchinson ': The Hyena scored an impressive bench score and shown some great physical attributes. He could be well groomed into a keep component in an offensive line to help creating the holes necessary for the RB and keep the run defense at bay. 'Micheal Barnaby: "I think I should of done a little better of a job preparing for the Dash. I stumbled out of the gate by the looks. Didn't stop me from definitely crushing it in later events." Sandra Wheeler ': *pant *pant* I hope I did alright! *pant* *pant* I'm going to go lie down and have some food. 'Carrice Kenton ': Carrice Kenton!! Instead of Slow Motion this kid should be renamed the comeback kid... He missed the draft last year but that seems to not have shaken him much at all putting on an Amazing show today. In an interview I got with him he couldn't stop stressing how determined and ready he was to take the UFFL by storm. But we all know that's no easy task. But with the fire in his eyes I can see he truly means it. 'Frédéric Chartier ': The Canadian Falcon stood out in the combine by having impressive speed and a good bench press score. These results shows that he can be a swift and hard hitting DE that can compliment well a strong defenses, with strong tackles and many turnovers opportunities to capitalize on. 'Lezra Astrah ': Lezra the Ra Ah Monsta, Big Lez, puts on a great show as expected. It seems he has been working on his speed for this combine, his legs are looking a lot bulkier than before and with that comes the expected loss in his strength. Only pulling off 15 reps when he used to be able to easily manage 20 in the allotted time. Hopefully this is a good thing with him being faster and more agile. 'Ricky Wit-Ricky : Ricky's night out into town before the combine is a moment he'll remember for the rest of his life, mostly because he'll wonder what he'd have been like if he were more responsible and stayed in. He, by no means, did poor in any category and he clearly showed his biggest strength - his athleticism and speed. Drew Coleman ': He seemed to be pretty prepared, but very confident about going to the combine. He was real serious about this, no partying and no eating junk food either. Really wanted to show the scouts and other players he can be a legitimate UFFL player. 'Keanu Treonday ': Keanu has had a rather subpar combine, not having significant impressive results especially on the bench press, which a guy being on the offensive line, are expected to have a good score. Non the less, another issue could be his problem of attitude and focus, which could be a problem while transferring to the UFFL. Still, Treonday shows to be a good work in progress. 'Kai Koa ': While being slightly nervous about the Combine as a whole, I felt like I did a fairly good job. Looking forward to showing off my arm and throwing skills in other drills coming up in the combine. While part of me regrets going out with the guys, I needed to focus on the Combine and not get myself in trouble going out. 'Raleigh Cooper : Raleigh Cooper, a racoon from chilly Anchorage Alaska, showed us today that cold does make a good athlete. The Raccoons stamina and Agility were impressive as was his 4.92 time on the 40-yard dash and also his 17 reps. All in all I'd say this young Raccoon is going to making a name for himself soon enough. Jola Conway ': Pleased with her results while looking down her nose at those with lower results than hers. 'Derrick Wells : (no comment) Lucie Damphousse ': The tall otter has a good combine, showing how a good asset she can be as a Tall TE, with great vertical jump that can make her a prime choice of a weapon for any QB in the UFFL. She also shown some great maturity about handling her OCD problems, something that can be quite a good image in the league as she steps up to prove herself. 'Olaf Gundersen : Nothing could be interpreted from Olaf's indecipherable Norwegian accent and language, but whatever it was, it sounded off-putting and angry. 'Dana Pierce ': "I f*ckin' rocked it. Pierce family is nothin' short of champs. I'm here to make UFFL history, ladies and gentlefurs, trophy leopard coming through, hahahahahaha!!!!" 'Johnathan McGuire ': "I guess I gotta get back in the Gym a little more, but I think I came out of that decently." 'Colleen Kemper ': One of the most promising Canadian draftees this year and perhaps the most promising Defensive draftee of this year's draft, Kemper shown herself to be in top physical shape. Having one of the fastest 40 yard dash and also one of the vertical jumps of the combine. She shown the athletic tools to be a terror on the secondary and be an important piece in stopping high powered offenses such as Fargo, Baltimore or New York. 'Malcolm Domi ': Malcolm came into the combine as a nice surprise as he shown great agility and speed for a Bear linebacker, an asset that could be particularly interesting on a defensive line, as his intelligence and fondness for technique over strength could give a team a future Cline general of a different kind. UFFL Scouting Report 2016 (released July 11, 2016) On July 11th, correspondent Matt Lewis (with assistance from analysts Roy DeJesus and Marco DiMera) released the UFFL Rookie Scouting Report under order by the United Furry Football League, as a prerequisite report for all twelve sub-organizations (teams) of the UFFL. This report utilizes a 5-star scale, and briefly touches on the strengths and weaknesses of each known rookie who has submitted their application for the Draft to be held on July 23. ''** To prevent discrimination or bias, the species or gender of each athlete has not been disclosed. Additionally, any references in the testimonials to the species performing has been removed. '' Results 1. Colleen Kemper CB ****.5 PROS: 1st in 40-Yard Dash and Broad Jump CONS: underweight, concerns for long-term endurance 2. Natalie Feng CB **.5 PROS: good sportsfur, knowledgeable, calm and collected CONS: draft risk (no combine results) 3. Yuda Prajurit DE ***.5 PROS: 1st in Bench Press, top DL in jumping events; selfless attitude CONS: underweight, below-average UAI scores 4. Frédéric Chartier DE **.5 PROS: T-3rd in Bench Press, very agile, good sportsfur CONS: Music "side-career" could distract 5. Leonardo Acqua DT ** PROS: brute build, tallest player in draft, well-tempered CONS: low mobility, undesirable muscle-fat mass ratio 6. Maurice Cyr DT **.5 PROS: heavy weight, good strength/speed ratio CONS: unimpressive Combine results, occasional behavior issues 7. ǂ'O!Kalinga Miller DT **** PROS: perfect build, well-balanced, great tackler CONS: Nobody can pronounce his freakin' name! (average combine results, off-field issues, penalty prone) 8. Leon Clayborne DT *** PROS: brutal force/strong, great tackler, play-to-win attitude CONS: older age (26), money-payment conflicts, failed to show for Combine 9. Dana Pierce FB/RB *** PROS: flexible, play-to-win attitude, brute force CONS: average combine results, behavior issues (on and off field) 10. Chi Lim FS **.5 PROS: provides fantastic coverage (book-smart), above-average endurance CONS: previous injury issues, below-average speed and paws/claws 11. Davonne McClendon FS *.5 PROS: excitable, good paws CONS: lack of focus, short height, skipped Combine to "marry my boo" 12. Johnathan McGuire G **.5 PROS: intimidating, great focus, selfless CONS: poor overall Rookie Combine (last in three events) 13. Tyrell Hutchinson G ** PROS: energetic, great focus, 2nd in Bench Press CONS: low intelligence (misspelled his own name at Combine!), needs to improve footing 14. Raleigh Cooper K ***.5 PROS: high level of determination and focus, social draw, fundamentally sound CONS: short stature, struggles beyond the 35 yard line 15. Olaf Gundersen K *** PROS: team player, power kicker, good speed and agility CONS: Does not speak English, low stamina/fortitude 16. Malcolm Domi LB ** PROS: formidable strength, good focus CONS: has problems controlling stamina, weight issues, average Combine results 17. Drew Coleman LB **** PROS: most improved LB in draft (broke record for Vertical Jump); good playbook knowledge CONS: does not take risks, below-average mobility 18. Sandra Wheeler LB ***.5 PROS: explosive player for size, great tackler, strongest out of LB selection CONS: overweight, poor mobility/endurance, accolade-driven 19. Juan Cenar P *** PROS: great corner-punter, high in-20 rating CONS: college "infamy" issues, short stature 20. J.J. Brockman P ***.5 PROS: Experienced, well-tempered, best power-kicker in Draft, good Bench Press results CONS: age concerns (32 y.o.), durability issues, short stature 21. Travis Lockhart QB **.5 PROS: accurate and methodical, sticks to the playbook, well-tempered CONS: below-average Combine results, "obsessed" with playing for particular teams only 22. Kai Koa QB ***.5 PROS: Impressed at the Combine; high-level intelligence, accurate and methodical CONS: not as accurate/mobile outside of pocket, concerns about endurance 23. Lezra Astrah QB ***.5 PROS: balanced pocket / scramble QB, acclimated CONS: above-average weight, will "invent" his own plays 24. Christian Wright QB **.5 PROS: Best scrambling QB in draft, well-tempered and focused, generally good Combine performance CONS: previous injury concerns, off-field distractions 25. Jeremy Ross QB ** PROS: quick feet, good ball-handling, accurate throwing arm CONS: social issues (prone to outbursts), lack of throwing power, unbalanced 26. Zack Elliott RB *** PROS: perfect physique and body build, nimble/agile, well-tempered CONS: Skipped Combine, previous ball-handling issues 27. Carrice Kenton RB ****.5 PROS: above average agility, great paws, Good Combine results, plenty of Draft prep time CONS: social-relationship concerns 28. Micheal Barnaby RB **.5 PROS: fantastic footwork, scrambler, T-2nd in Broad Jump at Combine CONS: short stature (advantage?), below-average rush distance 29. Vito Ligustica RB ****.5 PROS: High mobility and adrenaline, adversity, great at finding the hole in the DL CONS: Potential off-field issues 30. Jola Conway RB ** PROS: exceptionally fast and agile, great build, tireless worker CONS: personality/immaturity concerns (admitted to paying for publicity), does not know playbook 31. Ricky Wit-Ricky RB **** PROS: good body type and size, excellent Rookie Combine results, power/speed focused CONS: too high-octane, prone to injury, completely self-centered 32. Derrick Wells SS *** PROS: excellent speed and acceleration, flexible, good playbook knowledge CONS: needs to improve agility, reclusive (never speaks) 33. Reggie Lee T *** PROS: Height and weight advantage, well-rounded, brute force CONS: Did not report to Rookie Combine, previous injury concerns 34. Lucie Damphousse TE **** PROS: 1st in Three-Cone Drill (broke UFFL record); agile and flexible CONS: underweight, paw-eye coordination and focus concerns (possible ADHD) 35. Justin Apple TE **.5 PROS: great physique and build; good Special Teams player, great paws CONS: undesirable muscle-fat ratio, might be a "project" (strength concerns) 36. Jesse Oahu WR *** PROS: 2nd in 40-Yard Dash, 3-Cone Drill events at Combine; great hands and agility/acceleration CONS: poor long-distance speed, low playbook intelligence, strength concerns 37. Jeremy Kamako WR *.5 PROS: Great jumping height; well-tempered CONS: lack of focus, poor height/weight stature, missed Rookie Combine 38. Steven Selvanis WR **.5 PROS: Good body type and physique, great paws, good speed/agility (mention the "Juke") CONS: concerns about focus, youth, missed Rookie Combine despite flaunting his "availability" 39. Mike Moretti WR **** PROS: Excellent YAC rating, scrambler/power receiver, Top 3 in Vertical Jump / 3-Cone Drill CONS: Poor acceleration, longevity concerns 40. Keanu Treonday C *** PROS: Huge stature, fundamentalist, great lane-maker for RBs CONS: Disappointing Rookie Combine results, poor Pass Rush, prone to outbursts Category:Combine